simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquitanian-Ruthenian Relations
The relations between the Aquitanian and Ruthenian Empires are marked by the fact that they are located in the same planet and in the same continent. Their specific locations within Auriga Bella itself make cooperation highly benefitial, Ruthenia located in the east in Eridana and Aquitania in the south of Auriga Bella. Experts in Aquitania believe friendly relations are "strategically important" with Ruthenes since their institution in the year 3222 with the mutual opening of embassies. Overview The Ruthenian Embassy in Aquitania was established following an agreement in 3222 and formalizing the agreement after negotiations between the Minister of Foreign Affairs of Ruthenia and Foreign Minister of Aquitania in Die Reichskanzlei, the embassy established in the City of Savoy in october of 3223, after the Rumenian Ambassador in Aquitaine, Michael Daskalaris, submit its diplomatic clearances in Kaiser's Offices and moving to Savoy. The Embassy offers various services such as diplomatic passports, registration of Aquitaine and Ruthenian citizenship in various notarized and military and all that entails imperial interests in Aquitaine, also offers various courses and promotion of Selloi culture and language. In 3232 during an official visit from the Basileus to Königsberg, a VISA Waiver Treaty was signed, removing VISA & Fee barriers between the countries to ease touristic and business travel and further a cultural rapprochement agreement signed in the early years of diplomatic engagement, years later Theodoros I married with Her Imperial Highness Elisabeth Maya Hohensteinburg-Colliete, granddaughter of Kaiser Friedrich II in the Cathedral of Hagia Triada, Elizabeth change is name to Isavella and becomes Orthodox in order to follow the Ruthene protocol, significantly boosting relations between both countries The diplomatic relations between the two countries strengthen when sign the Via Waiver in 3232 and the diplomatic and trade treaty between the two countries. Union between the two Monarchs In 3234, Theodoros I married with Her Imperial Highness Elisabeth Maya Hohensteinburg-Colliete, granddaughter of Kaiser Friedrich II in the Cathedral of Hagia Mistea in the Ruthene capital, Elizabeth change is name to Isavella and becomes Orthodox in order to follow the Ruthene protocol, significantly boosting relations between both countries, The presence of the new empress was treated with much surprise among the nobility and the Ruthene people but soon showed great enthusiasm and a lot of willingness to learn the Hellenic language and customs, under their influence various study centers were created and there was a great approach with foreign institutions, helping to modernize the country, Theodoros modernized the imperial council and modernized the army and the administrative system with his wife support. The son of Theodoros and Isavella is the heir of Ruthenian Empire called Alexandros Daskalaris-Hoheinstenburg when his father dies of abdicates, he go to study to Savoy to meet their maternal relatives, adopting a hypothetical shield reveals the good relations between the two states and is a "son of Ruthenia and Aquitania" Bilateral Agreements * Agreement cultural rapprochement between the two countries * VISA Waiver Treaty (3232) Bilateral Visits * 3225 - Kaiser Friedrich II visits Auronopolis * 3230 - Basileus Theodoros I visits Konigsberg * 3234 - Theodoros I and Elizabeth Maya Hohensteinburg Colette get married in Hagia Triada Cathedral in Auronopolis List of Awards and decorations * 3235 -The Aquitanian Royal Family receives the title of "Vasilioros" from the Basileus Theodoros I * 3252 - Wilhelm VII granted the title of ''Herr von Lycanttesberg ''to the Ruthene Imperial Family Diplomatic Missions Ruthenia * Ruthene Embassy in Savoy - Michael Daskalaris **Ruthene Consulate in Konigsberg - Loukas Miaoulis **Ruthene Consulate in Brandenburg - Liakos Frosinakis **Ruthene Consulate in Arkadien - Yiorgos Galasakos See Also * Ruthenian-Gaia Relations * AROACA * Foreign relations of Ruthenia * Foreign relations of Aquitania Category:Aquitania Category:Ruthenia